A New Tattoo
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: Great moments, they pass by if you're careless. Desperately trying to speak the words I've been wanting to say for a long time. Tonguetied, every time I try to talk to you. In time, I'll find the right light. I'll bleed for you like a new tattoo. In my he


**A New Tattoo**  
August 26, 2006

_Great moments, they pass by if you're careless_

_Desperately trying to speak the words I've been wanting to say for a long time_

_Tongue-tied, every time I try to talk to you_

_In time, I'll find the right light_

…

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" answered a sweet, soft-spoken voice. Her silky blonde hair fell flawlessly down her back, as she skidded around the hotel room trying to look for the TV's remote. She was in nothing but a comfortable tank top and a pair of short cotton shorts that exposed much of her branded legs, and she had on no make-up—simply revealing her naturally breathtaking face.

"Hey," the caller acknowledged, seated in his own hotel room halfway across the country. He wore just a grey shirt and a pair of worn-out denims, along with a couple of Vans sneakers, as he fumbled with the jingling keys to his suite.

"Hey, it's been a while since you called," the beautiful blonde spoke gently, tucking her hair behind her ear. A small smile couldn't help but play on her face, as she switched her Motorola Razr to her other ear.

"I know," the handsome brunette replied, scratching the back of his ear. "I've been so busy. How are you?"

The tall, slender vixen sighed. "I'm fine, I guess."

Hearing this, the arrogant superstar had to snicker. "You don't sound fine to me."

It took a while until she answered, "What are you talking about?"

"You miss it, don't you?" came his smug retort. A wave of comfortable silence filled the air. After a while, he smirked and spoke again. "Tell me. Do you?"

The former diva sighed. "Everyday."

"Come back then."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"I-I…It's hard to explain."

The young brunette had to snicker. "This coming from someone who used to tell me everything and anything that goes through her head every time we were together? Come on, pretty girl. Try me."

A faint giggle was heard from the other line. "Well, I'm a little scared to come back."

"Scared? Why?" he prodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Listen, I have to go. Call me tomorrow," she said, immediately ending the call and once again leaving the notorious superstar hanging.

…

_Caught a glimpse of you_

_I follow every time you walk by_

_Hopelessly trying to find a way to be near you, to get near you_

_In my mind, plays thoughts of you all the time_

_I'll find the right line_

…

The wind was crisp, and the weather was a bit gloomy. The tall, model-like blonde wrapped her beige Burberry coat tighter around her lean frame. Under it, she sported a white cashmere turtleneck from Marc by Marc Jacobs, and a pair of True Religion skinny jeans. This was tucked under a couple of pointed black leather Manolo boots, and her hair was left down in its usual way. As soon as she entered Starbucks to buy a cup of mocha latte, her ringtone played and compelled her to flip her phone out.

"Hey. I thought you'd never call," she answered, handing a fifty-dollar bill to the cashier. After accepting her change and leaving quite a large amount of tip, she took her latte and headed out of the coffee shop.

"If I had the chance, I'd call you every waking minute of the day, sweetheart," came his bold but earnest response.

A hint of pink tinted the blonde's already rosy cheeks. "So why'd you call?"

"The fans want you back, pretty girl."

"Is that really the reason why you called? To persuade me to come back?" she giggled slightly.

"Vince wants you back."

"Really now?" she countered, sounding unconvinced at all.

"The company needs you."

"With you and Carlito's storyline, DX hitting the charts and Jeff Hardy coming back? I'd say they don't."

The brunette sighed. "I need you. I want you back," he admitted, brushing his hand through his hair.

The former diva was silent for a while. "You're the reason why I left," she replied in a barely audible voice. "You hurt me."

"I never meant to. Please come back. Come back to me."

A few tears welled up the pretty vixen's eyes. "Give me one good reason why."

"Turn around."

…

_I'll bleed for you like a new tattoo_

_In my heart you'll stay permanent_

…

"What are you doing here?" the diva asked the moment she turned around, only to face the one who had called her.

"I came for you."

"Why?"

"Can't you see it? You're like a tattoo on me. I can never get you out of my head, what more my heart?" he replied so intently. "I've been trying to find the right words, Stacy. You know how I can get. And I'm sorry. But please. Give it all a second chance. Give us a second chance," he gestured towards her and himself before taking her delicate hand and placing it against his chest. "I'm willing to try again. Please let me—"

"Randy, I—"

"I love you."

"W-what?"

"I love you—so much. I know nothing lasts forever and maybe we won't always stay together, but every smile and tear we share convinces me these memories of me and you will last the rest of my life beyond forever."

She shook her head. "I don't want just our memories to last forever."

"Tell me what you want," he urged, cupping her face gently in his hands.

"I want us, you and me, to last forever," she whispered, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall.

He couldn't help but smile, brushing the tears away with his thumb. "Then I swear on my life, we will last forever."

"I love you, too," she replied softly. "I always have."

Stroking her cheek, he slowly leaned in and captured her lips in a meaningful kiss. "Welcome back, pretty girl."


End file.
